


I Don't Need Much

by Zurenika



Series: It's an SF9 Christmas 2018 [4]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gift Giving, i can't think of a Christmas Song that'll fit this, it's christmas lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika





	I Don't Need Much

“What about this?” Rowoon said pulling a denim jacket from the rack and showing it to him.

“Nah, that’s not really his style,” Chani said glancing at the item for just a second.

Their Christmas party will be happening in four hours and Chani still hadn’t gotten Youngbin a gift. He always told himself that he’ll pass by a mall after filming but as it turns out, he always ends up sleeping in the car and his manager would only wake him up whenever they arrive at the dorm or in the filming location.

“I mean, just get him a new watch or something. He likes those kinds of stuff,” Rowoon said as he started to check out clothes for himself.

Chani sighed. “I don’t- you don’t understand,” he muttered under his breath.

Thankfully, Rowoon was so preoccupied with the shirt he was looking at that he didn’t hear it.

“Two hours, Chani. We still have to go back to the dorm,” Rowoon reminded him as they entered the nth shop that day.

Chani was panicking but he didn’t let it show in his face.

What do I give him? What do I give him? He thought as he went around the displays.

Chani felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out to check the message. It was from Taeyang saying that they were the ones who weren’t in the dorm yet. Another surge of panic went through Chani’s head and he grabbed the first thing he saw when he looked up, paid for it and pulled Rowoon out of there.

“So, what did you get him?” Rowoon asked.

Chani looked down at the gold paper bag on his lap and shrugged. “I don’t-I don’t really remember. I read Taeyang’s text and then I panicked and grabbed whatever,” he replied truthfully.

They reached the dorm and the party started and the next two hours were a blur. There were a ton of food and music and Dawon being Dawon and pretty much making a ruckus by himself or with Inseong and Jaeyoon.

Chani was suddenly nervous as he can’t really remember what he got for Youngbin.

“Hyung, here,” he said, giving their leader the bag.

“Thanks, Chani! I wonder what this is?” Youngbin said giving the bag a shake before opening it. 

Youngbin pulled out a pair of handkerchiefs from the bag and Chani let out a sigh.

Okay, he thought. That’s fine. This is fine.

“I’m so sorry, hyung. I honestly didn’t have time to get you a proper gift,” Chani said.

“What are you saying? It’s fine. This is perfect,” Youngbin said, patting him on the back.

Chani smiled but he still felt bad somehow. “Come on now, Chani. You know I don’t really need much. I just need you all to be happy and healthy and that we have a great teamwork,” Youngbin said.

The leader’s smile reassured Chani.

“Thanks, hyung,” he said and quickly kissed Youngbin’s cheek before joining the others.


End file.
